


Daddys boy

by madhlae



Series: Original Stuff [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/little Roleplay, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, daddy/littleboy, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Two guys people dating try out the Daddy/littleboy play.





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy and son, were watching TV. There was not that much on, so they just ended up flipping through all the channels.

Son was sitting with his legs crisscross on the couch next to Daddy, which gave him full view of his crouch.

Daddy kept flipping with out even realizing he was getting close to the porn channel.

He flip by it and cant help but notice that after he did Son changed the way he was sitting rather quickly.

 

His Son blushed as he saw the naked people on the TV for a second, crossing his legs hugging a pillow.

He was embarrassed because he was turned on by them, they being the fist naked people he had ever saw.

His Son looked at his Daddy with an awkword smile, wondering if his Daddy would go back to the channel.

"Have you picked what we are going to watch yet?" The boy said.

Daddy turns his head to his boy and says "No, dose not seem to be anything on the TV today."

Daddy noticed his boy is slightly red, but gose back to flipping through the channels.

Thinking not that much of it at the moment, as to why his boy was red and hugging a pillow.

 

His boy shifts around as he looked at his own lap, wondering if he was going to be able to get some kind of release for his problem in his pants.

"Why did you skip the one chanle so fast you didn't even see what it was. It could have been something amazing." His boy said.

"Well" Daddy pauses not sure how he should explain why he skipped the porn channel.

"I'm sure it was just like the rest of them, with nothing on." Daddy thinks that should do, but is not so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Check you don't know, it could have something awesome." The boy said, as he cuddled up to the other pillow still on his lap.

"Can I sit on you lap I want some Daddy cuddles" He asks.

Daddy sighed and moved back on the couch a bit, so he was comfortable when the other boy got in his lap.

"Uh, ok come on." Daddy said, telling the boy to hurry up.

His boy sat on the others lap giggling as his back was on his Daddys chest as he took the remote moving it back to the porn change.

"hmm I haven't seen this show before." His boy said trying to act as  innosent as he could.

Daddy did not know if he should take the remote back and change the channel or to see how his boy's reaction to the channel.

But Daddy decided to just see what would happen when the boy sees some naked people on the TV. Daddy moved his hand to his boy's hips, holding him down.

"W-why are they getting naked?" He blushed as he moved his hips around as he was trying to get comfie.

"W-why is he touching his-o-oh" His boy asked, starting to get painfully hard as he clung to the pillow.

Daddy got expected when his boy started to wiggle in his lap, making him hard.

"Why do you think he's doing that?." Daddy asked, grabbing his boy's hips a bit hard and rubbing up in to him.

"D-does it feel good?." He asked as he felt the others hard cock moveing around trying to find out what the hard thing was

Daddy moans in his boy's ear and rubs up a bit harder then before.

"You want to try what the people on the TV are doing?." Daddy said, as he moved one of his hand to his boy's crouch, moving it around in small motions.


	3. Chapter 3

His moaned felling the others hand touching him. "Y-yes please" he mubbled shyly.

"My thingy is tingling" He said.

"Good, but we have to go to the bed room. Theres nothing we need here." Daddy said, kissing along the back of his boy's neck.

His boy gets up off of Daddy's lap and once Daddy got up he picked his boy up off the floor and carried him to the bed room.

Daddy kicked open the door and throw Lee on the bed. His boy lands on his back, Daddy rips off his boy's pants and underwear in one go.

Daddy walked over to the dresser and got out some lube and a condom.

Daddy walked back over to his boy and rolled him over, pulling his ass up in the air. Daddy pulled hiss boy's ass cheeks apart and started to open him with his tongue.

After a good ten minutes of fucking the boy with his tongue, Daddy pulled out his cock and put the condom on.

"Ready boy" Daddy said, with his dick right at his boy's hole.

"Yes!" His boy screams out, wanting nothing more then to have his daddys cock in him.

Daddy pushed in hard and fucked his boy fast. Making the little boy cry and scream out in pleasure.

Just as fast as it started it ended just as quick. Soon his boy was coming and Daddy did not take long after him.

When his boy came he screamed out "Daddy" at the top og his lungs.

Daddy pulled out after he came and laid next to his boy. They fell asleep not long after, cuddled up in each others arms.


End file.
